Moments
by tigersbride
Summary: P/O moments throughout the show so far, written my way. Peter's POV.
1. S01E11 Bound

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**So this is just a collection of nice little p/o moments we all know and love, written my way. Depending on how long it takes me to get through the ones I want to cover (as in whether the last eps have aired before) it may get a bit AU, also, I'll try get it in order of chronology thorughout the show but I can't guarantee it'll be perfect, because I suck. ;) **

**Most will be really short but some might get a bit longer, I have it planned but I'm sure I'll remember other bits I should include. Hope you like it.  
**

_Moments: Chapter 1_

"What I want to know is what they wanted from you" I addressed her, looking at the two humans and the enlarged common cold. She frowned when her mind decided that it wasn't herself she was worried about, and dismissed my own apprehension.

"Who cares about me, I want to know who's next." She said, turning from Walter to pass me and begin her search for the next target from the bureau.

"I care about you." I declared, heart racing as she went by me. She stopped walking, turning to stare at me. I noted that Walter was glancing up at us too, a matchmaking smile firmly across his lips. Part of me wondered why I said that, and as my mind churned, I realised I had meant it. It took me no time to comprehend that this might have, to her, been a bit too caring for our working relationship, so I elaborated. "If we can figure out why they needed you, then maybe we can figure out who's next."

She looked at Walter, who averted his gaze, resuming work on the slug when he was satisfied that my backtracking held no romantic intentions. She nodded, and I feared she might have been slightly embarrassed by my outburst.

"Well I'm going to keep looking for someone who's connected to Kimberg and Simon" She smiled as she mentally said goodbye, eyes glimmering slightly, perhaps not in embarrassment as I had thought but in gratefulness. My eyes didn't move from her as she departed, I didn't even blink in case I missed something, I didn't know why but I wanted to keep her image for as long as I could. What was happening to me?

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Walter asked, making my heart race once more.

"Who?" I asked him, eyes still on the door in case she came back.

"The slug" he declared, looking back at the green organism.

I sighed, chuckling slightly. My emotions were all over the place today, I couldn't trust anything I was thinking ... could I?


	2. S01E16 Unleashed

_Moments: Chapter 2_

"What?" I asked with a puzzled, self-conscious grin, striding toward the coffee as she gave me one of those intrigued looks, and there was a hint of something else I didn't recognise in her gaze. She smiled in return.

"Nothing" she said playfully. I started to pour a drink, waiting for her curiosity and impatience to get the better of her. I didn't have to wait for very long at all. "You called Rachel last night, anything important?

"Hardly" I responded, now recognising her emotion as jealousy. I grinned inwardly, allowing a little smile to surface outside. I inhaled before continuing; "You know that song... 'if you like Pina Coladas', we were trying to remember the name. Turns out it's called 'Escape'"

She smiled her lopsided, disapproval smile at this. I could already read her like an open book. "So you two are friends now?" she questioned, raising her brow. My smile broke into an uncontrolled grin, her jealousy was plain, and it made my heart race, provoking the release of the emotions I'd sworn weren't real and locked away.

"Does that bother you?" I asked her. She shook her head with a slight anger at herself, knowing I'd seen past her oh so convincing facade.

"No" she declared adamantly, defiantly pursing her lips. I continued to grin at her, watching her embarrassment. Her cell rang then, which is probably a good thing because I might have taken things a bit further, and I couldn't guarantee of course that what I was seeing was the truth.


	3. S02E01 A New Day in the Old Town

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I hope you like it, I've made some changes to the way I've done things, the chapter names are now the episodes the excerpts are from.**

_

* * *

Moments: Chapter 3 _

"You know she liked you Peter" Rachel sighed, blinking back the tears. "Did you know that?"

I had been trying so hard to keep my emotions under control but my face contorted a little bit as she spoke, so I placed a comforting hand on the side of her face to calm myself. I shook my head and turned, slipping into Olivia's room with a heavy heart after removing my arm from Rachel's. She not only had been a colleague, but a friend, perhaps even a _best _friend, and we'd had the potential to be something more.

As I regarded her lifeless, but still beautiful body, I fought back the tears. She could have been sleeping, but she'd never wake up. I sat on her bed, leaning over her sorrowfully. I sighed, considering not just the waste of her life but the waste of my love. I wished I'd told her how much I'd cared. I just hoped she knew that anyway. I stroked her neck slowly, trying to remember how her skin felt against mine.

"Hey" I whispered to her. I couldn't find any more words to say, my heart was as empty and my lip trembled. I hung my head, and simply sighed a farewell; "Goodbye Olivia".

I leant over her, about to press my lips against her forehead, but her eyes flicked open, like from a horror movie. She stared upward determinedly as I pulled back. She looked through me.

"Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy" My eyes opened wide and I jumped off the bed as she sat up screaming. My heart raced in relief and fear simultaneously. She was alive, but what the hell had happened?

"Is Peter here I need to see him" she garbled frantically, terrified. I jumped up from the seat and raced toward her as Rachel declared my presence. Her breathing was quick and distressed as I reached her. She looked straight into my eyes. "I went somewhere" she panicked.

"I know, you went to New York" I soothed.

"No." She sounded hysterical, and continued to insist she hadn't been to New York as I continued to try to calm her. Her distress was becoming dangerous to her health. I put one hand on her face and one hand on her shoulder, gripping her tightly.

"He told me something" she recalls. "Who?"

"I don't know I can't remember but, oh it was very important there's something I have to do"

"Who Olivia, who told you to do what?"

"I don't know but there's something I have to do and I think that our lives may depend on it"

At this point her tears broke over the surface of her hysteria and her panic rose above maximum, probably not helped by the bleeping monitors. "Who's lives?"

"Everyones" she realised, and my worry extended further than just her. I wanted to do something to protect her and make her feel better, but, I realised, there was nothing I could do, except bring her gun to her as requested, though I really wanted to just kiss her, even on her cheek.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	4. S02E15 Jacksonville

_Moments: Chapter 4_

It was I comprehended the absolute fear on her face that I realised how opportune the moment had become. It was one of those now or never things, and even though I knew it was likely wrong of me to take advantage of her in such a vulnerable moment, I couldn't help myself. I stroked my hand down her face, thumb skating her cheekbones.

"Peter" she whispered. I had to gulp back my nerves, heart pounding at the feel of her face and her proximity. Her face crinkled and that crease in her brow appeared: the one I hate because it means she isn't perfectly happy. "I'm scared"

I smiled comfortingly, blinking slowly to show her things were going to be alright before declaring this verbally. "Don't be"

It had to be then. I leant in, hesitantly at first to give her a chance to duck out. She straightened up toward me, full lips slightly parting in response to her desire to kiss me, or so I thought. As soon as her shoulders had fully straightened she withdrew, eyes widening in understanding and her frown decreasing. My own eyes narrowed, and my own brow creased. "What?" I asked her, and I worry that my annoyance consumed my tone. She gasped and backed away, mind spinning in realisation.

"Peter I'm scared!" she repeated. And then she was gone.


	5. S02E21 Over There

**This is where it gets a bit AU.**

_

* * *

Moments: Chapter 5_

"I missed you so much" she whimpered as she leaned into me, clutching my back with her long fingers. Her face had crumpled as she saw me and tears had spilt from her eyes. I grasped her, shocked, half of me enjoying the proximity, because I too had missed her, yet half of me was repulsed, frightened, and that hurt, angry gash in my heart resumed bleeding. I stared emotionless at the wall as I held her, before it became too much. I let her go, turned and ran my hands through my hair, bringing them to a stop as I lifted my head and glowered up at the ceiling, as if it were the perpetrator and not Olivia or my contrasting emotions.

"I'm so sorry..." She began. She was about to continue but I turned to her, my glare stopping her in her tracks. The hurt on her face was unbearable, so I had to look away before I upset myself any more. "Peter-"

"Don't" I said firmly. I knew I should look back up at her, I wanted to meet the guilt that was in her eyes with forgiveness I needed in mine, but I couldn't bring myself to. We'd been so close, I'd trusted her unquestionably, and what's more, I'd felt for her, wanted her. I'd thought that she felt the same, even if her profession and history told her it was a bad idea, I'd thought, or hoped, that she wanted me too. How wrong I'd been. She had betrayed me, lied to me, treated me worse than you'd treat a colleague, let alone a friend.

I sighed, turning back to the wall where I thought some more, noting that she waited in silence. After a while, I looked at her, eyes betraying my stoicism as they met hers. Her expression begged for forgiveness, and I struggled to find it in my heart, but the part of me that was happy to see her, the part that had missed her took over, and I let out a small, sighing smile. She answered back with her own and she looked radiant, stepping toward me. When I didn't move backward she took another step, closing the gap between us. She put a hand on my arm, and I looked down at it, before gazing back up to her, placing a hand behind her head and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Her smile contorted into a strange laugh then, a mixture of joy, relief and thankfulness, and it was radiant. It reminded me why I'd liked her in the first place.

She snaked her arm back around my back and I returned this, pulling her into me and drawing in the soft scent of her strawberry shampoo. I felt her nuzzling her face into my neck and with surprise I felt her lips brush the skin, causing goosebumps to break out all over my body and make me shiver slightly. I think I must have tightened my grip on her too, because she wove her feet in closer and I could suddenly feel her heart racing furiously, and was amazed to note that mine was matching hers. I was taken aback by an urge to have her, and had to still myself as my sense denied the desire. I could feel her hair on my jawbone, and turned my head to kiss it, heart skipping a beat as she pressed her lips once more to my neck, but further up from the last.

"Peter" She sighed

"Olivia" My tongue flicked the syllables with a smile on my lips.

She raised her head to look into my eyes, and I watched hers in astonishment as she leaned toward me and placed her lips on mine softly. My mind let me go then, and I kissed her back, sliding hand around her head. She broke the kiss slowly, almost taunting me, but moved back quick enough for me not to be able to resume. I smile at her longingly and her eyes are dancing, teasing me.

"Are you going to come back with me?" She asks, as if I could possibly say no now. I panic for a second, wondering if this was just a ploy to get me to go with her, and I doubt her feelings for a moment. But her eyes are in earnest, and her pleasure is clear, so I nod and smile, offering her a hand. She takes it and leads me out of the room, back to the place that became my home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, that's it now, so looking forward to Over There! **


End file.
